shacktacfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike (Callsign)
Mike is the thirteenth letter of the NATO Phonetic Alphabet, corresponding to the letter "M". The word Mike is normally used instead of that letter in all communications. The term "Mike" is almost invariably used as the callsign for a Section or Platoon of fire-support Vehicles, typically IFVs, operating independently (but in support of) an infantry force (see Mechanized Platoon or Mechanized Company). This callsign is more commonly used when Shackers are playing as BLUFOR, since OPFOR units tend to get different Soviet-themed callsigns. Lighter vehicles (up to and including APCs) that provide closer support and transportation to infantry are usually called "Sierra", instead. Uses In ShackTac military parlance, the letter "M" is short for "Mechanized"; Medium armored vehicles whose primary role is to provide fire support for Infantry units. Vehicles in the Mechanized role are typically IFVs or heavily-armed APCs, whose weaponry can decimate enemy infantry and destroy enemy vehicles up to and including Tanks. As such, Mechanized units often receive the callsign "Mike" (for "M"). This is only the case when those vehicles are meant to operate with a greater deal of autonomy from the infantry, and possibly even from one another. If each vehicle (or set of vehicles) is meant to work closely with a specific infantry unit, it may instead receive a callsign based on the name of that infantry unit, e.g. "Bravo Vehicle" when working closely with Bravo squad. Multiple vehicles in the same mission may receive the "Mike" callsign, in which case each vehicle's callsign will be succeeded by a number, e.g. "Mike 1" (or "M-1"), "Mike 2" ("M-2"), and so on. There are typically no more than 4 "Mikes" in any given mission. If one vehicle is designated as the leader (coordinating the movement and actions of the other vehicles), it may be referred to as "Mike Lead". When referring to a specific vehicle without knowing its exact number, one may simply call it "The Mike"; This is commonly done by infantry to refer to a vehicle that is directly nearby. Similarly, all "Mike" vehicles can be referred to collectively as "The Mikes". Objectives for a Mike vehicle are marked with the letter "M" (followed by the vehicle's number, if it has one). They will still be referred to as "Mike-1 Objective", "Mike-3 Rally", "Mike Resupply", etc. The term "Mike" is never used as a callsign for any other kind of unit. Exceptions Vehicles conforming to the role outlined above are not always given the callsign "Mike". There are several other possible callsigns for such vehicles, in specific situations: * OPFOR vehicles tend to receive Soviet-themed callsigns, including "Hammer", "Sickle", "Bear", and others. Nevertheless, OPFOR missions have included the "Mike" callsign for such vehicles in the past. * When a fire-support vehicle (or a group of such vehicles) is tasked with assisting a specific infantry Squad, it may receive a callsign based on that Squad instead of "Mike". For example, a vehicle tasked with closely assisting Bravo squad may receive the callsign "Bravo Vehicle" (or "Bravo Victor") to indicate this. In such cases, the vehicle may even be under the direct control of the Squad Leader, rather than the Platoon Leader/Company Commander. * When there are two or more distinct groups of heavy support vehicles in the mission, the term "Mike" may be dropped altogether, with each group receiving a different callsign (typically following the Alpha Victor / Bravo Victor / Charlie Victor / etc. template). Such cases are relatively rare in ShackTac missions. * Sometimes (and particularly in older videos), even heavier vehicles may receive the callsign "Sierra" instead of "Mike", indicating a "Support" vehicle/group. Normally, this callsign is used for vehicles whose main purpose is to transport infantry and protect them, working in closer coordination with the infantry than "Mikes" typically do. This practice has slowly been phased out, giving the term "Mike" a clearer distinction as referring to heavier support vehicles. Examples The term "Mike" is exceptionally common in ShackTac videos, and is featured in a very large number of mission videos. Specific examples of its typical use are therefore not required. Nevertheless, please add below any examples of the term "Mike" being used in an unusual or unconventional manner (for example, when used for infantry units, lighter vehicles, tanks, etc.).